


Diana Comes Home

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana's had a really bad day. H/C drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana Comes Home

Diana had been staring into the refrigerator for several minutes.

Christie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Diana could smell her light perfume, could feel the softness of Christie’s hair brush against the side of her face. 

“Let’s just order takeout and snuggle on the sofa tonight,” Christie said.

Diana closed the refrigerator door. She turned around and smiled wanly. 

“Neal or Jones?”

“Both,” Christie answered. Both had called her to say that Diana had a horrific day. 

She pulled Diana in for a hug.

“I’m fine,” Diana whispered into Christie’s neck.

Christie just squeezed tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> For embroiderama for fandomstocking.


End file.
